


A Discussion of Importance

by orphan_account



Category: Jekyll & Hyde - Wildhorn/Wildhorn & Bricusse & Cuden/Bricusse
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, after the epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sir Danvers Carew and John Utterson discuss the truth about the murders of the members of the Board of Governors.
Kudos: 4





	A Discussion of Importance

"So Henry drank the formula after the Board denied his request?" Sir Danvers Carew asked as he drank from his cup of tea.

"Yes, it seems he was desperate to see if the formula worked." John Utterson answered.

"So he was Hyde?"

"Yes."

"So that means he killed the Bishoo, George Glossop, Bessie Beaconsfield, Archie Proops, Teddy Savage and Simon Stride?"

"Sadly, that is true."

"And Hyde was intrigued by a worker at the coffee houses called Lucy Harris?"

"That is true as well."

Sir Danvers sighed,"Why Henry kill himself then?"

"It is most likely that he killed himself to stop Hyde from killing again. Hyde could have went after you, Lisa or even myself." Mr Utterson replied.

"So it seems that people not understanding science led to a bright, young man with a bright future ahead of him."

"Hear, hear."


End file.
